venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Chris 'Colon' Ghostie
Chris 'Colon' Ghostie is a former Uber driver/NBA player from the Netherlands and now a member of PIE. Biography Early Life When telling Ghost his life story as part of his application, he tells Ghost that he grew up in the Netherlands but "he felt his colon" in the United States, and so there he went (He was trying to say calling and accidentally said colon, Ghost joked about it and he went along with it). He says he used to be an NBA player (possibly going by the name the Cool, Cool Killer) before becoming an Uber driver. Joining PIE He first appeared when Johnny Ghost investigated a school that was supposedly haunted. Colon kept insisting it was haunted by Democratic ghosts but it later turned out to be the Rat-Man and the ghost of Donald Trump. He later appeared in a commercial made by a HiggilyDiggilyHögen where he used a Scout Ragdoll to show how to make Macaroni with exotic butters - Cooking Macaroni with Scout was a 5-episode series. Högen then killed him after he revealed he was against the legalization of macaroni. Colon then teamed up with Ghost again to investigate an Inn in the Cabbage Dimension where the fake Heavy (which was actually Johnny Toast's uncle) he used for the commercial appeared as a ghost along with a level 15 invisible ghost. Colon later appeared investigating a Horse with Ghost, Toast, and Spooker. They later found that there was another ghost that was using people's memories to warn them. The warning included two clones of Maddie Friend, the death of Colon's unnamed father, and apparitions of Darth Calculus, Luigi, and Jimmy Casket's monster form from the insane asylum video. Colon was also revealed to be the Gas mask guy. He and the others were killed by the horse ghost at the end of the video. In another video, Colon and Spooker were sent to investigate a school being haunted by Sister Location - the same school, in fact, that Ghost had first worked with Colon at. In PLAYABLE ANIMATRONICS 10! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Joy of Creation Pill Pack (Garry's Mod), he and Fred Spooker attempt to officially become fully-fledged members of PIE, through surviving a week in an abandoned house with Johnny toast supervising them, as well as the goal to solve a mystery Johnny had set up. Unexpectedly, however, they were attacked by animatronic entities shortly after they arrived, something that was not at all part of ghosts plans. Though it seems they endured their situation in the episode (having to come Back from the Dead several times) neither Colon or Spooker are considered honorary PIE members. In Gmod Scary AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL Mod, the team is ambushed by a swarm of vicious, derby, and unstoppable army of Gumball Watersons. The entire team died several times running from, hiding, and retaliating against the creatures but to no avail. As they all lost hope it was Colon whom was able to negotiate with the Gumballs and halt their violence for a time. Johnny Ghost was so impressed with this feat, he decided to anoint Colon as an honorary member of PIE. Unfortunately for Colon, The Gumballs quickly returned to attacking the PIE team just as he was taking his oath. The PIE team continued a few more attempts at avoiding/ escaping the Gumballs, but in the end failed. It is unknown how they escaped. In the Gmod Scary TATTLETAIL Mod, Colon shoots Johnny Ghost with a crossbow making him an honorary member. In the Cookie Monster Mod video an alternate version of him was stuck in a time loop of Spooker's birthday. His beanie was revealed to be an alien being and the time looped Colon's beanie had covered his whole body and taken over. The Billion Year War After the alleged death of Johnny Ghost, Colon was seen posing as 'Censored Face', a member of Sally's armada who had survived a nuclear blast but been left with a horribly deformed visage that had to be 'censored' with a no-texture "censored" face mask. He went by the code name 'little kitty cat', after the kitty gun which he tested in some of Sally's soldiers. His ruse was discovered by Higgilydiggilyhoogan, however, when he spotted him snooping around the crash site of Ghost's car. When Hoogan reported this to Sally, Ghostie tried to convince them that Roderick was the traitor; he only succeeded in fooling Roderick, and Hoogan exposed him by revealing that he had seen hisnname written on the inside of his hat whilst it was in the wash. His cover blown, Ghostie took off in Roderick's 'helicopter' (in actuality a car built to replace the actual helicopter he had lost) and went straight for the PIE base, the armada in pursuit behind him. Presumavly he sent word to Toast that the armada was headed their way because he is next seen at Jenny Ghost and Jenny Toast's base preparing for the attack. What happens next to him is unknown, although it can be presumed that he is killed at some point as it is later reported that the only surviving PIE member is Papa Acachalla. This was later undone when Johnny Toast prevented the Billion Year War. War Averted Timeline Colon went with Ghost on a mission to investigate a man down report from Officer Maloney. When he and Ghost arrived on the scene they found two officers dead (Maloney and an unknown SWAT member), one missing (Officer Fields), and one still alive named Officer Frappuccino. They also find a dead body in a cage and a whole bunch of zombies. After making their way through the basement Colon and Ghost find a key to a locked-off area of the basement where they found the body of Pocket Pockets, the inventor of the Hot Pocket, dead in a barber's chair (he was presumably placed here by Frappuccino.)Further int the basemeant they find Officer Fields in a cage (presumably put there by Frappuccino.) They free him from the cage but while they are looking at a security feed on a monitor Frappuccino came in the room and shot Fields, killing him. Colon and Ghost interrogate him about why he did it but he pulls his gun, causing Colon to have to shoot him. A SWAT team then storms the building and Colon escapes with Ghost. They later become separated and Ghost ends up stranded in a subway with the withered animatronics. Relationships Johnny Ghost As they first paired up, Ghost did not get along well with Colon. In the Cabbage Dimension episode, we can see Ghost almost softening to him, but eventually continue with his rude personality. In Gmod HIDE THE PAIN HAROLD Funny Meme Mod, it is revealed that Hide The Pain Harold (HTPH), is the mother-in-law of Colon and the mother of Ghost. Fans have theorized that this either means Colon is married to a sibling of Ghost, or is married to Ghost. This could also mean that Hide The Pain Harold got married twice. None of these theroies have been confirmed. Johnny Toast They do not seem to interact much in episodes, but Toast acts the same way to Colon as Ghost does - obviously, in a calmer tone. Their relationship is neutral, they don't mind each other. Spooker They seem to get along well, as they are both the 'unofficial members of P.I.E', and have both teamed up many times in attempt to become true P.I.E members. At the end, they usually both die, and have yet to officially join the team. For some odd reason, the pair still joins Ghost and Toast on their adventures and are still paid, despite being unofficial. Personality and Traits Unlike the previous PIE rookie Spooker, Chris is quite confident and not at all afraid to butt heads with Johnny Ghost during missions. Often finding himself at odds with his superiors regarding rank and supernatural happenings. Though he isn't exactly the bravest person On the PIE team, Colon often contributes by employing unconventional ghost hunting tactics such as sniffing out the ghost or more notoriously, detecting paranormal presence and danger when his colon rumbles. Colon can even communicate and negotiate with entities to a modest extent. Trivia * When his colon rumbles, there is a case afoot!!! * He is the Acachalla's neighbor. * He is Dutch but has an American accent, implying he has lived in the US for a long time. * There is a heavily implied connection between Sue Acachalla, Tinker Corndog, and Colon/Gas Mask Guy. *Even though he is one of the newer members of PIE he seems to be a more valuable member than Spooker. * In a recent video, (Gmod HIDE THE PAIN HAROLD Funny Meme Mod) both Colon and Johnny Ghost have said that their mother-in-law is Hide The Pain Harold (HTPH). Which means that either a.) they are both related, and either he or Ghost have married to the son/daughter of HTPH, or b.) they have married eachother, and HTPH is but it is not yet cannon. * HTPH might be his mother-in-law. * He has the voice of a woman when he sings. * In ''Gmod Scary TATTLETAIL Mod, ''Colon becomes an official member of PIE. * He originally wore a black beanie in his first appearance, then later appeared with green, and later he wears the now signature blue beanie. * This blue beanie was later revealed to be an interdimensional being in a symbiotic relationship with him. * In the Can Ghost Hunters survive on an island? video, he is revealed to transform into an alien that drives an ATV who is offended when someone says a word that starts with C. Category:PIE Category:Gmod Characters Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:P.I.E character Category:HomelessGoomba's Characters Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Gmod Category:Dutch Characters Category:Characters from Europe Category:Male